Disappear
by TinyMintyWolf
Summary: Fed up with Billy's antics, Spencer removes his only link to seeing his ghostly cousin, sending Billy into a panic.


"Billy, _please_," Spencer sighed in frustration. He was becoming rather irritated with his ghostly cousin, who was hovering behind him and strumming his guitar a bit too loudly for Spencer's taste. "Come on dude, could ya lay off the music for just a little while? I'm trying to focus," Spencer said, looking over his shoulder at the grinning ghost.

"Aw, take it easy, Brojangles," Billy replied. "I'm just boooored, that's all."

"Whatever, just keep it down, alright?" Spencer retorted irritably. It was hard enough editing this video with the new program he had just downloaded, and Billy's obnoxious music wasn't making it any easier.

It had barely been half a minute of silence when Billy zipped in front of Spencer's face. "Hey! Why don't we head down to the Wi-Fri? I hear JTT's gonna be performing there tonight!"

"Not now, Billy. I'm right in the middle of something, why don't you go by yourself?"

Billy floated away dejectedly, settling onto the couch behind Spencer. "Because no one there can _see _me," he muttered, but Spencer wasn't listening.

Unaccustomed to being ignored, Billy frowned and leapt up from the couch, leaning forward once again to invade Spencer's personal space.

"Dude, did you not hear me?" Spencer backed away from the computer, crossing his arms with an exasperated look on his face.

"Yeah, I heard you. But when are you gonna be done?"

"Never, if you don't leave me alone!"

Spencer paused for a moment and fingered the pendant tucked away beneath his shirt. "You know what? I think I'm gonna take this off for a little while," he said, lifting the pendant over his head and dropping it with a clatter on the desk. He was just barely able to see Billy's horrified expression before the ghost faded from his view.

"Spence- wait! Don't-" Billy pleaded, but Spencer was already unable to hear him. Sighing with relief, Spencer returned to his work. Finally there would be some peace and quiet, and he didn't have to worry about keeping an eye on his ghost buddy's antics.

Of course, he'd put the pendant back on once he had made some progress with his video, but he had to admit he was enjoying the solitude. Billy was still there, obviously, and probably throwing a tantrum. But Spencer didn't have to listen to it. Not this time.

Unknown to him, Billy was hovering directly over his head, angrily trying to get his bro's attention. "Look, I'm _sorry, _Broseph. Is that what you wanna hear? Come on, Spence, this isn't funny anymore, will ya just- put the stupid pendant back on?"

Beginning to feel a little desperate, he tried to grab Spencer by the shoulders, but his hands simply passed through them. The sensation disoriented him; he had grown so used to interacting with Spencer and his friends. He hated the feeling of not being present, and not actually _existing, _in a sense, and being able to hang out with Spencer was a distraction from that.

Meanwhile, Spencer was unaware of Billy's rising panic, and continued to add enhancements to his video. He thought he felt a faint breeze, and figured that Billy was either still in his face or had flown out the window.

"Dude, listen to me! I- I wasn't trying to get in your way, honest!"

At that moment, Spencer tilted his head upwards, still oblivious to Billy's pleas. "Yo, Billy! If you're still around, don't freak, okay? I'm almost done, I just needed some space."

After letting the statement hang in the empty air for a moment, he added, "Hey. I don't want you to take this personally or anything. You're…you're my best friend, and you know I would never wanna do anything that would hurt ya."

Billy expression relaxed, and he even smiled a bit. "Aw, you're not so bad yourself, Brometheus," he chuckled.

As Spencer closed out of the editing program, he reached for the pendant. Billy's eyes lit up, and he quickly descended straight through the floor, disappearing from Spencer's room.

When Spencer let the pendant dangle around his neck once again, he looked around for any sign of Billy. The rockstar seemed to have vanished. He had probably stormed off to the Wi-Fri by himself to sulk.

"Billy? You still here?" he called anyway. Shrugging, Spencer plunked himself down onto the couch and grabbed Billy's guitar. He strummed it a few times absentmindedly, while unknown to him, Billy was creeping up behind the couch.

"BOO!" he yelled, causing Spencer to jump out of his seat and shriek.

"Bahahahaha!" Billy laughed, turning a somersault in midair. "You screamed like a _girl." _

Spencer tried to look upset, but he couldn't resist smiling and laughing with him. "Oh, good to have you back, buddy," he said, holding up his hand for a fist-bump.

"You too, Brotein shake," Billy replied, fist-bumping his cousin with a grin.


End file.
